Conventionally, a method for correcting a load meter that measures an axle load of a vehicle or the like has been known.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a load meter correction method for correcting a load meter. According to this method, when a vehicle whose axle load is known passes along a road, the load meter can be corrected by using an output of a load sensor buried in the road.